The Amazons Will Ride Again
by tashamiller2k
Summary: An Uber fic where Sam is an Amazon queen. I should warn you there is going to be slash content, so plese don't read this is homosexual themes offend you
1. Default Chapter

The Amazons Will Ride Again  
  
So I had this idea so I'm at it again hopefully this series will be more successful than my last, which I kinda ran out of inspiration for kinda quick.  
  
So this is an urber fic (I think that's the correct term) where Sam is the queen of the Amazons, my original idea was the 'unpopulars' been the amazons and the 'populars' been the Greeks, but we'll see. Also I don't know a lot about the Amazons really, so if you have any information you think I should know before writing any more fic, please let me know, so on with the fic...  
  
Title: The Amazons will ride again Chapter 1  
  
Author: Tasha Miller  
  
Feedback: tashamiller2k@angelfire.com  
  
Distribution: You want it I'd be honoured, just tell me where you put it  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own them no matter how hard I wish and wish and wish and wish and wish, also the title I stole from a play. I'm not sure if that was the title of the play or if the play was 'the amazons revenge' but well I took the title from the play none the less  
  
Summery: Sam's an Amazon queen  
  
Pairing Sam/Brooke of course, and some others thrown maybe Lily/Josh but we'll see.  
  
Note: I was thinking of changing the names to more greekish names and such but decided it would confuse me too much if not you so I kept with normal names. Also since this is an uber messed up fic I decided to make Harrison Sams' twin, don't ask why, it was just a whim of mine.  
  
  
  
Josh smiled his broad smile as he rode his chariot with his wife beside him "Isn't this wonderful Brooke?"  
  
Brooke sighed and ignored her dimwitted husband as she studied her nail. Josh coughed loudly. "Right, yes of course Josh"  
  
Josh beamed and continued to survey his surroundings, I suppose I should explain some things you see Josh is a Greek emperor and right now he is travelling through some jungle of an island off the coast of Greek. Of course he knew this was the land of the Amazons but Josh was a rather ignorant fellow he decided since he was such a mighty man back home surely the Amazons would not bother him. Which is why he such little defence and why right at this moment the Amazons by command of their queen (Sam) were plotting an ambush.  
  
"Josh, what was that noise?" Brooke asked  
  
"Oh nothing darling, don't worry about it"  
  
Of course Josh was rather wrong as at that moment the Amazons attacked the small group and quickly had over powered the guards and were marching the Greek emperor and his company to the camp where their queen was waiting.  
  
Sam looked up as her new prisoners entered the camp she smiled "So what fool has dared to set foot into my domain this time?"  
  
"It is the emperor Josh your magnificence"  
  
Sam sat down and sighed "Only him?"  
  
"What do you mean only me I'm - " Josh started to speak but quickly shut up and a spear was waved at his face.  
  
Sam got up and examined the group "Men" She scoffed a smile crept across her face as she spotted Brooke "Now what's this, a woman, how odd for the men to let her out with them" she smiled and moved towards Brooke who coward away "Don't worry dear. We don't harm our own kind, your free now, no longer in a male dominated world" Brooke watched her still with fear, but also curiosity. "What is your name?" Sam asked  
  
"Brooke"  
  
"Such a lovely name" Sam commented as she reached out and stroked her cheek. She then looked around at her woman "Take them to the prisoners quarters, keep good care of this one, she is after all, one of us" Sam smiled then watched as the group of foreigners were led off. She then turned to come face to face with Lily  
  
"Sam, what are your plans for Josh, do you wish to wed him?" She asked  
  
"No Lily" Sam smiled "But I take it you have an interest in the pathetic man" Lily nodded "Very well Lily, he may be yours, unless Carmen wished to fight you for him"  
  
"And Brooke, do you think Harrison would like her?"  
  
"Brooke is not for Harrison, for one Harrison is one of us and shouldn't be wasted on a foreign woman like her, beside I have my own interest in her"  
  
Lily smiled at her queen then rushed off to inspect her new husband, and she had no intention of fighting over or sharing this one with Carmen, it wasn't fair, Carmen broke her last one so of course she shouldn't deserve Josh.  
  
  
  
Ok well it's a start, I'd love to know what you think and if it should be continued...sorry about it been so short, I felt like stopping about here. And I'm still wondering if and how to include Nicole and Merry Cherry 


	2. Chapter 2

Title: The Amazons will ride again   
Author: Tasha Miller  
Feedback: tashamiller2k@angelfire.com  
Distribution: You want it I'd be honoured, just tell me where you put it  
Disclaimer: I don't own them no matter how hard I wish and wish and wish and wish and wish, also the title I stole from a play. I'm not sure if that was the title of the play or if the play was 'the amazons revenge' but well I took the title from the play none the less  
Summery: Sam's an Amazon queen  
Pairing Sam/Brooke of course, and some others thrown maybe Lily/Josh but we'll see.  
Note: I was thinking of changing the names to more greekish names and such but decided it would confuse me too much if not you so I kept with normal names. Also since this is an uber messed up fic I decided to make Harrison Sams' twin, don't ask why, it was just a whim of mine.  
  
  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Brooke looked around at her surroundings, it was a comfortable room, and if it weren't for the fact that she was locked in she could quite enjoy staying there. She huffed angrily as she sat on her bed "This is all Josh's fault" She muttered to the walls. Suddenly the door swung open and Lily walked into the room  
"Oh, sorry wrong room" She said and turned to leave  
"Wait, wh-what do you people want from me?"  
Lily sighed and turned around "I personally want your husband"  
"You can have the idiot" Brooke muttered, Lily beamed  
"Thanks!"  
"But what will happen to me?"  
"I don't know, but judging by Sam's interest in you I'd bet no harm will come to you" Lily then left again in search of her dimwitted husband to be.  
Brooke lay back on her bed and stared at the ceiling. "Well on the bright side at least I don't have to put up with Josh any more" She sighed then she started to cry, she couldn't help it, she was been held captive and missed home already.  
  
"Wait why do you get him! I want him!" Carmen yelled  
"You only want him cause I do, besides Carmen you got the last one" Lily shouted back   
"Yea and the last one you had you let him go"  
"Men deserve rights too Carmen, they're people too"  
"He came back and nearly killed us all!"  
"So I made a mistake, I won't let this one go"  
"No you won't, cause I'm taking him"  
At this moment Sam made the unfortunate mistake to walk in on the current argument  
"Sam, tell Carmen that Josh is mine"  
"Oh no you don't, I'm not getting caught up in another fight over who gets the man"  
"SAM! You have to, you're our queen"  
"Oh geez, don't bring that up again, ok Lily, you can have him"  
"Yes!" Lily then poked her tongue out at Carmen  
"But, you're not to let him go, and as long as he's alive your not allowed another one" Sam continued  
Lily sulked a little then agreed   
"Now, where's Brooke?"  
"She's in a cell"  
Sam then turned and went in search of Brooke.  
  
When Sam found where Brooke was been held captive she could hear someone crying on the other side of the door, she frowned then pushed open the door to find Brooke lying on the bed sobbing. Sam walked over to her and tentatively patted the other woman on the back. Brooke who wasn't aware the amazon had entered the room was taken by surprise and quickly moved away from Sam.  
"Sorry" Sam said   
"It's ok, I just didn't hear you come in that's all" Brooke said despite all her fear.  
"Why are you crying?" Sam asked softly  
"I miss home"  
"How can you miss your home, it's a world where women are oppressed and breeds ignorance"  
"It's still my home, I miss my family"  
Sam watched as fresh tears spilled down Brookes cheeks, she reached over the gently brushed them away with her fingertips "I would let you go, but I can't, I'm sorry Brooke, maybe you'd just better make the most of this" Sam then left.  
Brooke sat in the room alone, suddenly she didn't feel so sad, she could still feel where Sam had brushed away her tears. "Maybe if I can't go home I should make the most of this" Brooke pondered.  
  
TBC 


	3. chap3

Chapter 3  
  
Lily smiled at Josh  
"Are you going to eat me?" He asked, rather nervously  
"What? No!" Lily replied "Where'd you get that idea from?"  
"I've heard things"  
"Well that might be these other Amazons, I've heard some crazy stories about an Amazon called Merry Cherry"  
"So what's the deal with you?"  
"Me personally?"  
"Yea, and your, what are you guys, a tribe?"  
"Tribe, I dunno, I think we're more like a Family"  
"Oh"  
"We're really quite nice, except when people try to kill us, and well when outsiders enter our territory"  
"Sorry"  
"But I think the way we treat men is wrong, they're humans too, so that's why I saved you from a life as Carmen's sex slave or as a worker"  
"Um, thanks I guess"  
"So instead your going to be my husband, who I will treat as an equal to prove that it can be done and we can all live together"  
"Great" Josh had perked up greatly, the small Amazon had a lot of fire in her, and somewhere in Josh's small brain his feelings for her registered as something more than lust.  
  
Sam sat on her throne and smiled and nodded as Carmen ranted about the unfairness of how Lily was treating Josh as a human when they all knew men were worthless, especially Greek men with all their pig-headedness. Not that Sam was paying much attention, she was lost in her thoughts of Brooke, she was pondering what to do with the other woman, she doubted it would be easy to get her to succumb to Sam's wishes. Sam grinned as her mind wandered to these wishes. Fantasies that involved a number of foodstuffs been licked off a certain blonds body and hot bubble baths. Sam was suddenly snapped from her thoughts as Harrison rushed into the room  
"Sam" He panted, breathless from running "Brooke " "asked," "to"  
"Spit it out Harrison" Sam snapped growing impatient  
"She wants to see you"  
"Really?" Sam asked rather surprised "Was she angry"  
"No"  
Sam stood up and left the room with a puzzled expression on her face.  
  
Brooke sat on her bed and waited. "Maybe this isn't such a good idea" She mused to herself  
"What isn't a good idea?" Sam asked as she walked into Brooke's cell  
"Um, well I was thinking"  
"Did you hurt your head with all that thinking?"  
Brooke glared at her "Actually I was thinking about what you said"  
"What did I say?" Sam asked as she sat down next to Brooke  
"About making the most of the situation"  
"Oh"  
"I thought maybe you meant something, like there was something to do"  
Sam grinned, "Well, if I can trust you, you won't have to stay in this room all day"  
"That'd be nice, so could I, leave the room that is? You can trust me Sam"  
Sam smiled and stood up, she extended a hand to Brooke who accepted it, Sam pulled Brooke to her feet and led the other girl outside to show her around. 


	4. chap 4

Chapter 4  
  
"You do understand that if you break my trust there will be some rather nasty consequences, some worse than death"  
"Oh, does it have anything to do with Nicole?"  
"Who? No, just lots of torture, maiming, disfiguration, Carmen's really quite good at making people hurt"  
"Oh" Brooke responded, paling slightly  
"And the only way for you to be accepted into our society is to become an amazon, or marry one"  
"So how do I become an amazon?" Brooke asked  
"Just a few tests really, lily will take you through them with you, I have to go now, she'll be along shortly" Sam smiled warmly and then left.  
  
Brooke looked at the bow and arrow in her hand, she had no idea where to begin let alone to actually hit the target. Lily sighed impatiently as Brooke placed the arrow and pulled back the bow like she had seen her father do, then let go. The arrow flew through the air and hit the target's outer edge. Brooke squealed with delight.  
"I suppose that's all right, you can learn" Lily said as she wondered why Brooke was so delighted over such a poor shot. "I'm not sure what else Sam wants me to do with you, the only thing we need is trust and there's no way to prove you'll be trustworthy." Brooke started at Lily not sure what she was on about "But since Sam seems so adamant to have be one of us I guess" lily paused "Welcome to the Family Brooke"   
Brooke smiled and pulled Lily into a hug "Thank you"  
Lily laughed slightly "You're welcome, it's not very often the Queen wants to let someone join as you have, but your very lucky she has taken a special liking to you"   
"Why is that? Why does Sam like me so much?" Brooke asked  
Lily just smiled and walked away "Maybe you should ask her your self" she called out just before she turned the corner and out of view.  
  
Sam looked up as Brooke walked into the throne room "So how'd it go?" She asked  
"Good, seems I'm an amazon now" Brooke grinned  
"Good, now don't you go running away or anything or I'll have to hurt you and I'd hate to do that"  
Brooke pondered over Lily's words "Sam?"  
"Yea"  
"Why'd you give me this opportunity?"  
"Because I see potential in you" Sam replied  
"Are you sure?" Brooke asked "Cause I was sort of hoping it was something else"  
Sam looked at her grinned as the blonde moved closer to her queen "And what would that be?"  
"Maybe that you we're interested in me" Brooke smiled suggestively at Sam  
"What kind of interest?" Sam asked as Brooke stopped in front of her  
Brooke smiled "This kind" She said as she did the most outrageous act in her life, she leaned over and kissed Sam.   
When she pulled away she smiled shyly at Sam  
"Yea, that too" Sam said as she leaned in and kissed the Blonde. 


	5. Chapters 5+6

Chapter 5  
  
Brooke woke up in the most comfortable position in her life, snuggled up against Sam.  
"Morning beautiful" Sam mumbled as she woke up  
"Morning" Brooke replied kissing her queen  
"How'd you sleep?"  
"Wonderful, you're the best pillow I've ever had"  
Sam grinned "Nice to know I have some use"  
"You have plenty of uses I'm sure" Brooke replied  
Sam just smiled and snuggled closer to Brooke  
  
Carmen sharpened her spear and watched as Lily talked to Josh.  
"Carmen! Stop it" lily, shouted over at the other amazon  
"What?" Carmen replied, Lily just glared back "lily, come on, we have to go wake up Sam"  
"I wouldn't do that if I was you, she's finally got Brooke into her bed"  
"Yea, but we have that Egyptian trade ship…."  
Suddenly Sam bounded onto the scene "Right, we do, come on guys, get everyone ready, this is very important, the princess Nicole will be on this ship, she's been sent to wed some Greek ruler and we have to stop this"  
"How do we know she doesn't want this marriage" lily stated, mainly because she wanted to spend the day with josh   
Carmen snorted "Do you know ANYTHING about Nicole, she's a hot headed, manipulative, gourgess, fiery soul with a body -"  
"Carmen stop fantasising about her and get moving"  
"Yes Sam" Carmen said and leaped to her feet to prepare the 'rescue' of Nicole  
  
Sam watched her warriors carefully. Lily was looking a little green around the gills (not that she has gills it's just an expression) and Carmen looked like five year old on Christmas morning, there was an assortment of other armed woman on the boat but they're not important. Anyway Sam turned away from her small army and looked over towards the horizon where a black speak was forming "That must be the ship" Sam said  
"What where?" Carmen asked bounding over to Sam and squinting at the horizon "Oh! I see it!" she squealed excitedly. Sam just rolled her eyes and went about preparing for battle.  
  
Slowly the Amazons ship pulled up next to an almost deserted Egyptian ship. There was a blonde lounging around the deck idly ordering people about. "That's her" Carmen breathed  
"Hello?" Sam shouted over to the other boat, Nicole looked up  
"Oh great I was hoping you'd be coming along, I've already managed to regain control of my ship but I refuse to go home to my traitor family, and there's no way I'm going to Sparta now. I though news of my marriage may get to you and you would come to rescue me"  
"Well here we are" Sam said "What do we do now, I was kind of expecting a battle"  
"I'll just follow your ship and we'll head home" Nicole said smiling at the Amazon queen.  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Brooke sat on the dock dangling her feet into the water anxiously awaiting Sam's return home. She squinted at the horizon or the umpteenth time trying to spot the ship returning successfully home. "Come home soon Sammy, please" She whispered to the air and just as if Sam had heard a speck appeared on the horizon, and then a second speck. Brooke frowned slightly not sure if two specks was good or bad but was glad none the less.   
  
Sam the boat pulled up next to Brooke Sam jumped out and wrapped her arms around her waiting girlfriend  
"I'm glad you came back," Brooke whispered  
"Of course I'm going to come back, you're here and I'd never leave you," Sam replied.  
Nicole smiled at them as she stepped out onto the dock "This is new, I didn't know the great Sam had a love interest let alone a Greek one"   
Sam grinned at her "It's kind of a new development"  
"So, where's my place?" Nicole asked  
Sam noticed Carmen looking bouncing slightly and watching Nicole intently "Tell you what" Sam said, "Why doesn't Carmen show you around"  
Carmen let out a squeal which caused Nicole to pale slightly, despite her fear Nicole followed Carmen, mostly cause she liked to stare danger down, and a hyperactive Carmen was very dangerous.  
  
"You sure it was wise to leave Nicole alone with Carmen?" Brooke asked as she and Sam walked along hand in hand  
"Yes, Carmen might scare her a bit but wouldn't harm her" Sam replied  
"Carmen really was a whole hero worship thing going doesn't she" Brooke commented, Sam just laughed softly. "What?" Brooke asked  
"Nothing" Sam replied as she pulled Brooke into a hug. Brooke looked up at her quizzically. Sam grinned at her then kissed her.   
"You're so beautiful"  
"Flattery will get you everywhere my queen" Brooke replied  
"I'm a queen and I have you in my arms, what do I need flattery for?" Sam asked as they pulled apart and continued walking  
Brooke grinned then whispered "Maybe to get your girlfriend into you bed"  
"You've already been in my bed" Sam replied, then looked at Brooke, the sly grin on Brookes face made her word suddenly very clear to Sam who grinned back at her beloved. 


	6. chap 7

would you believe it! I finally wrote chapter 7 I'm very sorry that it's so short but i liked the stopping point, i do plan on carrying on, and I should have some time on my hands these holidays, hopefully, we'll see if my devolping social life gets in the way.  
Anyway enjoy this and if you want more please feedback, and if you want to recap you can find past chapters at http://www.fanfiction.net and http://www.popularslashfic.homestead.com  
and a few other placed including that great site realm of shadows ( i hope that's the site i'm thinking of) sorry i don't have the addy, god bless that favourites button, helps keep my limited brain space free for other things ... i should stop rambling. one more thing i want to dedicate this to katie and ayesha and katy, three of the best damn girls in my life, i luv you booz!  
  
  
Title: The Amazons will ride again   
Author: Tasha Miller  
Feedback: tashamiller2k@angelfire.com  
Distribution: You want it I'd be honoured, just tell me where you put it  
Disclaimer: I don't own them no matter how hard I wish and wish and wish and wish and wish, also the title I stole from a play. I'm not sure if that was the title of the play or if the play was 'the amazons revenge' but well I took the title from the play none the less  
Summery: Sam's an Amazon queen  
Pairing Sam/Brooke of course, and some others thrown maybe Lily/Josh but we'll see.  
Note: I was thinking of changing the names to more greekish names and such but decided it would confuse me too much if not you so I kept with normal names. Also since this is an uber messed up fic I decided to make Harrison Sams' twin, don't ask why, it was just a whim of mine.  
  
  
  
Chapter 7  
  
"And this is your house" Carmen said with a flourish as her and Nicole stopped outside a hut thus ending the grand tour  
"It's kinda small isn't it?" Nicole asked looking at the hut half expecting it to fall down or something.  
"Well, we don't need much room just a place to sleep" Nicole replied, thinking the hut before them was actually quite grand  
"I suppose I can expect life here to be very different" Nicole mused as she pushed open the door  
"I'll go now then," Carmen said as she left the blonde to take in her new home  
Nicole watched the brunette leave, intrigued by the voluptuous amazon.  
  
"So how did you get to here?" Nicole asked as she walked along with Sam watching Amazon warriors spar with one another  
"What do you mean?" Sam asked  
"Well I know you weren't born an amazon, so I'd like to know how you got this far" Nicole replied  
Sam stopped dead in her tracks "How did you know?" She asked  
Nicole grinned "I know a lot, just looking at you I can tell you were raised in a Greek home, probably Spartan, but that could just be your new lifestyle"   
Sam sighed and continued walking "When I was 13 my father wanted me to marry his friend, he was almost 40 and a bastard at that, rich though. There was no way I was going to marry him so I ran away and ended up here, the amazons took me in and I eventually came to the throne"  
"I know all about running away from marriage, after all isn't that why I'm here?"  
Sam grinned at Nicole "It's so insane, I felt like a piece of meat" Sam growled  
"Do you know what happened to you family?" Nicole asked  
"No, and I don't want to, the amazons, my people, they are my family" Sam replied  
Nicole just nodded and smiled.  
  
"Hi Nicole!" Carmen chirped as Nicole entered the room  
"Um … hi. What are you doing here Carmen?" Nicole asked bemused as to why the amazon was in her house  
"I was waiting for you! Lily and I are going hunting soon, well if I can tear her away from Josh, and I was wondering if you'd like to come" Carmen looked at the blonde hopefully  
"Yea sure" Nicole replied, eager to throw herself into her new amazon lifestyle  
"Great!" Carmen exclaimed happily "I'll teach you how to shoot a bow and arrow, or do you already know?"  
"No I don't know, and I would love to learn" Nicole smiled  
"You know, you're a lot nicer than I would have expected" Carmen commented as the two girls left the hut  
"Well I'm with friends now, I don't need to be so guarded" Nicole replied while fidgeting and casting a cautious glance at the other girl.  
  
Brooke laughed as she watched Harrison who was happily making a fool of himself to entertain her.  
"So Brooke" He said smiling  
"What?" Brooke asked still giggling slightly  
"I was wondering, if, well if you'd like to, be my wife?"  
Brooke snorted then looked up and realised he was serious "Oh you poor misguided fool"   
"What?" a heartbroken Harrison asked  
"I'm in love with your sister, and well, we're already involved"  
"Oh my god" Harrison moaned "I just asked the queens girlfriend to marry me I'm such an idiot!"  
"I'm so sorry I'm such an idiot!" A voice cried from just outside the hut, suddenly two figures burst inside, a blonde bleeding from her shoulder and a brunette apologising constantly  
"Carmen?" Brooke asked as Harrison rushed to attend to his duty "What happened?"  
"It was an accident" Nicole spoke solemnly "Honestly Carmen, don't worry about it"  
"I can't help but worry about it, I shot you in the arm!" Carmen exclaimed.  
TBC - eventually 


End file.
